a GAJE story
by taichou-chou
Summary: editan dari the GAJE story


Bleach ntu bukan punya ane tapi punyanye bang Tite Kubo

Nah kalo ni fic baru punya anee~

Mending jangan di baca ini Cuma pelampiasan ane ama kakak ane aja jadi kalo mau review silahkan kalo mau di flame juga saya terima kalo mau ditabok baru saya tolak eh maksud te ane tolak

The GAJE story

"Kamu pake softlens yaa?"sedetik yang lalu aku baru menyatakan cintaku pada orang ini, tapi apa yang dia jawab? Jawaban konyol.. konyol sekali.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan...

DUAAAK

Aku menonjoknya...

"Pagi Rukia-chaan"sapa Momo

"Pagi"Rukia hanya tersenyum

"Gimana kemaren?"tanya Momo sambil senyum-senyum

"Yah, gak gimana-gimana"kata Rukia

"Oh gitu"kata Momo terlihat kecewa

SREET

Rukia menggeser pintu kelasnya

"Pagi"sapa Rukia saat baru masuk ke kelasnya

Rukia berjalan ketempat duduknya

"Rukiaaa, lesu banget?"tanya Ichigo yang duduk tepat disamping nya

"Nggak, laper aja belom sarapan"kata Rukia yang padahal berbohong

Ichigo memperhatikan wajah rukia

"Naah bagusan nggak pake softlens"katanya sambil tersenyum

'Jadi kemaren dia memperhatikan mataku Cuma buat liat kalo aku pake softlens, dia nggak denger apa aku ngomong apa' Rukia teriak-teriak didalam hati

Pelajaran sudah dimulai, kelas rukia memang tempat duduknya selang-seling (cewe-cowo), rukia dapat tempat duduk di dekat jendela di depan nya tempat duduk Toshiro, samping nya Ichigo dan belakangnya Ikkaku. Bener-bener gak bisa ngobrol!

"Nape lo?"tanya Toshiro yang duduk nya menyender ke tembok jadi kepalanya tidak mengarah ke depan

"Nggak"kata Rukia, Rukia memang biasa ngobrol sama orang yang duduk di sekitarnya. Kecuali Ichigo, kalo sama ichigo itu sih bukan ngobrol lagi tapi teriak-teriak pake toa upacara "Toshiro ngeliatin Momo ajaa"

"Apaan, nggak kok"Toshiro mencoba mengelak, memang yang duduk di sebelah nya itu Momo

Rukia kembali melihat buku pelajaran nya. Rukia tertunduk seperti orang tidur.

"Ngantuk ya?, makanya kalo pake softlens kan susah merem"kata Ichigo

'Ya Tuhan, softlens lagi????'

Glutuk

Tutup pulpen Ichigo jatuh

"Rukia tolong ambilin dong"kata Ichigo sedikit berbisik

"Tentu saja"kata Rukia sambil tersenyum joker

BLETAAKK

Rukia melempar tutup pulpen Ichigo begitu napsu, sampe Ichigo hampir pendarahan otak (lebay)

"Whoaa"itu kata-kata terakhir Ichigo sebelum dia jatuh dari kursinya

"Eh maaf kekencengan"kata Rukia sambil tersenyum bangga

In the middle of ISTIRAHAT

Rukia membuka kotak bekalnya. Dia mengambil onigiri di kotak bekalnya dan saat sedang menggigit onigirinya...

"RUKIAAA"Ichigo teriak-teriak pake toa upacara

Rukia kesedek, Momo nyari-nyari air minum, Ikkaku ketawa ampe guling-guling ngeliar Rukia kesedek, Toshiro ke toilet (?) akhirnya setelah sekian lama merantau dari sabang sampai marauke Momo mendapatkan minum

"Ichigo bodooh!"Rukia teriak pake speaker masjid

"Eh woy, yang osis ke ruang guru"Ichigo teriak pake speaker orang dangdutan

"Ngomong nya gausah pake speaker!"Rukia masih ngomong pake speaker masjid

Semua orang sudah terbiasa dengan itu mungkin 1 tahun lagi mereka menjadi budek atau tumor kuping stadium 4

Momo masih iseng dengan bb barunya, Ikkaku ngaca berharap punya rambut, Renji nyisir mulu, Yumichika godain cewe, Soi Fon ngeliatin sensei Yoruicihi, sensei Byakuya mondar-mandir kaya setrikaan, sensei Kenpachi ngetes lari marathon anak kelas sebelah, Toshiro masih di toilet, sensei Unohana di UKS, Ichigo cengo kaya ayam jago, Rukia lagi balikin speaker, Rangiku ngotak-ngatik make-up box nya, Ichimaru nyengir, sensei Aizen dihukum karna TERLALU NYEBELIN . apakah manusia seperti ini bisa dianggap normal sodara?

Rukia udah balik abis balikin speaker.

"Maaf sensei saya telat"kata Rukia sambil menundukan badan nya

"Duduk saja Rukia"kata sensei Yoruichi acuh

Rukia kembali duduk.

"Gimana speakernya?"tanya Toshiro

"Ya dimarahin gue ama pak Haji"kata Rukia sambil mengeluarkan bukunya "orang udah mau adzan"

TRIING

Rukia melihat handphone nya

'BBM? Dari inoue?'

'Eh Rukia, abis nembak Ichigo ya?'

'Iya emang napa?'

'Gue yakin gak diterima'

'So banget lo'

'Eh kalo gue yang nembak 100% di terima deh'

'S-O-T-O-YYYY'

'Apasih nyari ribut banget'

Rukia malas melanjutkan perang dunia ketiganya dia kembali ke buku pelajaran nya.

"Ehem Yoruichi sensei"kata Inoue sambil mengangkat tangan nya "Rukia suka sama Ichigo loh"

Rukia langsung buka jendela dan bersiap terjun bebas.

"Ngapain coba ngomong gituan ama gue"Yoruichi sensei cuek

Inoue putus asa..

"Cie Rukia"hampir sekelas menyalami nya kaya lagi kondangan

"EMANG KALO GUE SUKA AMA ICHIGO KENAPA?"Rukia teriak-teriak

"Waaaah"

"Eh.. Rukia suka sama gue"kata Ichigo polos

"DONGO LO, LEMOT AMAT!"sekelas meneriaki Ichigo termasuk Rukia

TBC

Gak repiu juga nggak papa

Ini memang cerita gaje, ga usah baca mendingan sebelum anda terkena pendarahan otak.

ini saya ganti nama sekalian saya edit sesuai dengan review yang ada huehehe maaf yang udah jadiin favorite story (ngarep)

JANGAN PROTES LAGI OKAAY?


End file.
